User blog:JuneSlade/Character Popularity Bracket
As a huge basketball and Zero Escape fan, I think it would be interesting to see who is the most popular character in the series. It will be a 32 character (16 from 999 and 16 from VLR) single elimination "tournament" (The character with the most votes in the matchup obviously wins the matchup). Each character will be seeded from 1-16, with the method of seeding determined by which game the character is from. After all of the matchups are complete, I will compile the results into a bracket. How Seeding Is Determined 999 The main 9 characters of the Second Nonary Game are seeded based on their overall ranking of the official Spike/Aksys Japanese and American polls. The other 7 characters are randomly seeded. VLR The main 9 characters of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition are seeded based on the results of the archived poll "Which VLR character is your favorite?". The other 7 are randomly seeded. Seeds 999 1: Clover 2: Snake 3: June 4: Santa 5: Lotus 6: Junpei 7: Seven 8: Ace 9: The 9th Man 10: Zero 11: Nona 12: Ennea 13: Nijisaki 14: Musashidou 15: All-Ice 16: Gordain VLR 1: Phi 2: Luna 3: Clover 4: Sigma 5: K 6: Alice 7: Tenmyouji 8: Quark 9: Dio 10: Zero III 11: Akane (22 Yrs.) 12: Zero Sr. 13: Akane (67 Yrs.) 14: Kyle 15: Diana 16: ? Matchups The matchups will be determined March Madness style, with Round 1 being the Round of 32, Round 2 being the Sweet 16, Round 3 (Quarterfinals) being the Elite 8, Round 4 (Semifinals) being the Final 4, and Round 5 being the Finals. The matchups will be featured on the main page polls, each lasting one week. Round 1 starts on June 13, with 4 matchups previewed on the main page. Round 1 Matchups 999 (#1) Clover vs. (#16) Gordain (#2) Snake vs. (#15) All-Ice (#3) June vs. (#14) Musashidou (#4) Santa vs. (#13) Nijisaki (#5) Lotus vs. (#12) Ennea (#6) Junpei vs. (#11) Nona (#7) Seven vs. (#10) Zero (#8) Ace vs. (#9) The 9th Man VLR (#1) Phi vs. (#16) ? (#2) Luna vs. (#15) Diana (#3) Clover vs. (#14) Kyle (#4) Sigma vs. (#13) Akane (67 Yrs.) (#5) K vs. (#12) Zero Sr. (#6) Alice vs. (#11) Akane (22 Yrs.) (#7) Tenmyouji vs. (#10) Zero III (#8) Quark vs. (#9) Dio Round 1 Schedule *June 13-June 20: **'Clover (#1)' vs. Gordain (#16) **'Phi (#1)' vs. ? (#16) **'Snake (#2)' vs. All-Ice (#15) **'Luna (#2)' vs. Diana (#15) *June 20-June 27: **'June (#3)' vs. Musashidou (#14) **'Clover (VLR) (#3)' vs. Kyle (#14) **'Santa (#4)' vs. Nijisaki (#13) **'Sigma (#4)' vs. Akane (67 Yrs.) (#13) *June 27-July 4: **'Lotus (#5)' vs. Ennea (#12) **'K (#5)' vs. Zero Sr. (#12) **'Junpei (#6)' vs. Nona (#11) **Alice (#6) vs. Akane (22 Yrs.) (#11) *July 4-July 11: **'Seven (#7)' vs. Zero (#10) **'Tenmyouji (#7)' vs. Zero III (#10) **'Ace (#8)' vs. The 9th Man (#9) **'Quark (#8)' vs. Dio (#9) Round 2 Schedule *July 11-July 18: **'Clover (#1)' vs. Ace (#8) **'Phi (#1)' vs. Quark (#8) **'Snake (#2)' vs. Seven (#7) **'Luna (#2)' vs. Tenmyouji (#7) *July 18-July 25 **June (#3) vs. Junpei (#6) **Clover (VLR) (#3) vs. Akane (22 Yrs.) (#11) **'Santa (#4)' vs. Lotus (#5) **Sigma (#4) vs. K (#5) Round 3 Schedule *July 25-August 1 **Clover (#1) vs. Santa (#4) **'Phi (#1)' vs. K (#5) **'Snake (#2)' vs. Junpei (#6) **'Luna (#2)' vs. Akane (22 Yrs.) (#11) Final Four (Semifinals) Schedule *August 1-August 8 **'Snake (#2)' vs. Santa (#4) **'Phi (#1)' vs. Luna (#2) Finals Schedule *August 8-August 15 **Snake (#2) vs. Phi (#1) Results Phi is our winner! As voted by the community, she is the most popular character in the Zero Escape series! Scoring Leaders To be completed. Bracket Questions? If you have any questions and/or concerns about this idea, drop me a comment below. Category:Blog posts